


Prompt Fills and Other Assorted Nonsense

by SuperSam



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Big Brother Papyrus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gauntlet, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Sleepy sans, Wedding Planning, Younger Brother Sans, cute shit, friendly teasing, frisk is Up To Something as usual and the something is trying to get the otp to smooch, i never watched infinity war, matchmaker frisk, papyrus just has the infinity gauntlet, papyrus needs some goddamn respect is what he needs actually, soft shit, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: This'll just be a collection of random short things, mainly written from prompts, that don't really have enough content to be their own works. They'll probably be completely unrelated, unless I feel like expanding on one a bit, or connecting it to another one.





	1. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a bad day. Papyrus comforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "There is nothing wrong with you."

It was just one of those days. One of those days where Sans couldn’t make himself move, couldn’t make himself get up, no matter how much he wanted to, needed to, or how many responsibilities went undone.

“SANS! IT’S TIME TO GET UP! WE’VE GOT SENTRY DUTY TODAY, AND WE MUSTN’T BE LATE!” 

There was Papyrus’s voice as usual, but it wasn’t enough to get him moving. Nothing was.

“SANS? ARE YOU AWAKE?”

Papyrus was knocking on his bedroom door. He could only give a vague groan in response.

“SANS, THIS IS UNUSUAL EVEN FOR YOU. I’M COMING IN.”

His door opened, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Here he was laying uselessly on his bare mattress, feeling like garbage.

Papyrus was probably going to be disappointed in him.

Papyrus deserved better than him.

“OH.”

Sans was waiting for something. A reprimand. Frustrated yelling. Anything.

What he got wasn’t any of those.

Papyrus picked him up, gently, as always. 

“COME ON BROTHER, LET’S GO DOWNSTAIRS AND WATCH SOME MOVIES.”

That got a reaction out of Sans.

“but your sentry post-”

“I CAN CALL UNDYNE AND ASK FOR A DAY OFF. IT’S NOT AS IMPORTANT AS TAKING CARE OF YOU.”

“m’sorry-”

“THERE’S NO NEED TO BE, YOU HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING WRONG”

“but-”

“BUT NOTHING! EVERYONE HAS BAD DAYS. IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT.”

“m’sorry, i dont know whats wrong with me”

“THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU. YOU’RE JUST HAVING A ROUGH TIME IS ALL! NOW COME ON, WE’VE GOT MOVIES TO WATCH!”

They’d gotten downstairs without him realizing it, and Papyrus gently deposited him onto the couch, before briefly stepping into the kitchen to call Undyne.

Maybe it wouldn’t all be okay, but at least he’d have his cool brother through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc? fuck probably  
> anyway follow me on tumblr here: theradicalace.tumblr.com i pretty much always post my writing there first, but also im just more active in general, so you'll get to see all my other nonsense


	2. Seam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans fixes Grillby's shirt. That's literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got really dialogue heavy, and also quite a bit of it is practiclly copied from a mettasans comic i read but it's different enough that its alright  
> prompt: "Take off your shirt."

Grillby had just walked through Sans’ front door and taken off his jacket when Sans poked him to get his attention.

“hey grillbz, what happened to your shirt?”

“........?” 

“the sleeve is about to tear right off”

He looked at his sleeve, and sure enough, the seam was popped at the shoulder.

“.......oh. ........that’s my favorite shirt too.”

“aw don’t get too torn up about it, it’s just a popped seam, that’s an easy fix. i could sew it for you.”

“........you can sew?”

“yeah, i helped make paps’ outfit.”

“............oh”

“anyway, you want me to sew it for you?”

“............yes, i would greatly appreciate that.”

“alright, take off your shirt”

“..?!”

“get your mind out of the gutter, i can’t sew it if you’re still wearing it”

“.............are you going to just let me sit shirtless in your living room while you fix my sleeve?”

Sans blinked, considering that thought for maybe a little longer than he should’ve before responding.

“...nah, you can borrow one of paps old shirts for a lil bit, they should probably fit you.”

And with that, Sans disappeared, teleporting upstairs the way he had never really understood.

After about a minute, Sans returned with a plain white tshirt, a needle, and a spool of thread. He tossed the shirt at Grillby, and then turned away to let Grillby change.

Grillby quickly switched shirts, and then tossed his own shirt back at Sans to sew.

As it turned out, Sans was a very talented sewer, and it took less than 5 minutes for the shirt to be fixed.

“......thank you”

“don’t mention it grillbz, now let’s watch some bad anime that alphys sent me”


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a nightmare. Sans is there to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why are you shaking?"
> 
> alt title: ellipses: the fanfic

Papyrus jolted awake with a start.

That had been an awful nightmare. Probably his worst one yet, and it’d been the 4th night in a row that he’d had one. 

He didn’t know why this kept happening, but if it kept going at this rate, there’d be no hiding it from Sans.

He crept down the stairs as quietly as possible to get some water. But as he filled his glass at the sink, he heard Sans’ door creak open, and cringed to himself.

“…papyrus? you down there?”

“Yes Sans! I Am Downstairs And Perfectly Alright!”

He tried to speak a little quieter than usual. It was the middle of the night after all, there was no need to shout. It definitely wasn’t to hide the fact that his voice was wavering.

Sans teleported downstairs and looked at him, face full of concern.

“what are you doin up so late?”

“Just Getting Myself Some Refreshing Water! It’s Important To Stay Hydrated After All!”

“…at 3 in the morning?”

Was it really that late? He hadn’t realized the time.

“…Of Course! Dehydration Is A Serious Threat That Doesn’t Wait For Daylight To Strike!”

“…why are you shaking?”

He hadn’t realized he was shaking either, but now that it was pointed out to him, he heard the soft clicks of his bones as they rattled gently.

“…No Reason In Particular!”

“so do you just shake for fun or something?”

“…Yes?”

There was a moment of silence, and Sans held eye contact with him, obviously not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

“alright, so why don’t you tell me why you’re really down here”

“Like I Said, For Water!”

It wasn’t really a lie, he was down here for water.

Sans gave him a look.

“…Okay, I May Have Had A Nightmare, But It’s Nothing That I, The Great Papyrus, Cannot Handle! You Don’t Have To Worry About Me, It’s My Job To Worry About You, Not The Other Way Around!”

“c’mon, just because im younger than you, doesnt mean i cant worry about you. why don’t you come sit on the couch with me, and we can watch some of alphys’s dumb anime”

“Alright, That Does Sound Like Fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed plot? in MY fanfic? it's more likely than you think


	4. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans almost dies. Papyrus is concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's underfell.  
> its also soft, bc i like the fell bros to be rough around the edges, but still genuinely caring.  
> prompt: "Who did this?"

Sans stumbled through the door, beaten and busted up. His HP was dangerously in the decimals, and he needed to be healed as soon as possible.

“SANS! WHERE WERE- OH GOD.”

Sans dropped to the floor, legs collapsing from underneath him.

He felt arms around him, as he was picked up and moved to the couch.

“SANS, YOU- DON’T- DON’T YOU DARE DIE ON ME.”

Papyrus’ voice was fuzzy and hard to make out. He felt Papyrus’ healing magic start to work on his injuries.

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DIE I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN.”

Sans gave a weak chuckle at that, starting to become more and more aware as his injuries were healed.

Papyrus continued healing him in silence.

After he was done, they sat in silence for a moment before Papyrus spoke.

“SANS, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?”

“b-boss i-”

“I NEED AN HONEST ANSWER SANS. WHOEVER DID THIS COMMITTED A CRIME BY ATTACKING A SENTRY. WHILE I WOULD RATHER NOT HURT THEM, THEY NEED TO BE PUNISHED FOR THEIR ACTIONS”

“i-it was just some random criminal in the woods. uh, one of the bunnies i think. i didnt really get a good look at their face while they were beatin the shit outta me.”

Papyrus gave a deep sigh.

“WELL, I SUPPOSE IF I CANNOT PUNISH THEM DIRECTLY, I CAN AT LEAST MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER. YOU CAN STAY HOME TOMORROW, I’LL LET UNDYNE KNOW YOU’RE RECOVERING AND CAN’T WORK. I MAY EVEN GET YOU SOME OF THAT DISGUSTINGLY GREASY FOOD YOU LOVE SO MUCH”

‘y-you don’t have to, i’m probably okay to work”

“BULLSHIT. YOU’RE STAYING HOME TOMORROW, AND THAT’S FINAL.”

“uhh alright i guess”

“THERE IS NO NEED TO GUESS, IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU NEED TO REST SO YOU CAN RECOVER AS FAST AS POSSIBLE.” 

“sure”

“NOW COME ON, YOU’RE GOING TO BED EARLY. I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO STAY UP UNTIL 3 IN THE MORNING LIKE YOU USUALLY DO.”

Papyrus picked him up and carried him to bed.

“g’night boss”

“GOODNIGHT, SANS.”


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton has a bad show. Sans comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I kiss you?"

Mettaton collapsed down onto a chair with a sigh. How on EARTH had a simple talk show episode ended so disastrously?

“hey, what’s wrong?”

He looked over to see Sans sprawled in a chair not too far from him. That’s right, he’d asked if Sans could wait for him backstage today.

“Oh darling, today’s show was just HORRENDOUS!”

“was it? i was watching it on my phone and it didn’t seem too terrible’

Oh that was really sweet of him. He’d have to remember to get him a snack or something to show his appreciation.

“Well, it may not have seemed bad to the viewers, I do try my best to keep my composure, especially on less intense shows like talk shows, but today’s guest was INSUFFERABLE!”

“he did seem like a bit of a dick, but you handled it pretty well”

“I’m just so frustrated. All of my talk show guests have been rude, uptight, uninteresting, or just plain mean. I really thought I’d found a good guest this time! But as always, my flawed judgement led to an awful experience.”

Sans frowned, then got up from his chair to come sit near Mettaton.

“aw cmon, don’t feel too bad. all your guests on your other shows have been fun to watch! and even when you do get garbage people on your show, you handle it with patience and grace. give yourself some credit.”

Mettaton gave a deep sigh.

“I suppose you’re right”

“nah, im sans”

“Tch! You’re the worst is what you are!”

Mettaton couldn’t help but grin as he pulled Sans onto his lap.

“you’re smiling”

“I am not!”

“heh, if you say so.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Mettaton was the first to break the silence.

“Can I kiss you, darling?”

Sans blushed and sputtered a bit at that. They had only been dating for a couple weeks, and had yet to share their first kiss.

“You don’t have to of course, it was simply a suggestion.”

“…sure”

Mettaton leaned in and gave him a brief kiss, nothing too extreme. Kissing teeth was a little bit weird, but not unpleasant.

He pulled away, and looked at Sans, only to see his entire face flushed a practically fluorescent blue.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

Sans buried his face into his hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strayed a little from the prompt in that it didnt really focus on the kiss, more on the set up, but thats bc idk how tf to write shippy shit


	6. Disrespect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't try to fix me. I'm not broken."

“NOBODY RESPECTS ME! NOBODY LIKES ME FOR WHO I AM! EVERYBODY KEEPS TRYING TO CHANGE ME!”

Papyrus was furious. He hadn’t been this angry in a long, long time.

“papyrus, we’re just trying to-”

“TO WHAT? TO HELP?? SOME HELP ALL OF THIS HAS BEEN. ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD. DENYING ME EVERYTHING I WANT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT’S BEST FOR ME. TRYING TO CHANGE THE WAY I ACT AND THE THINGS I BELIEVE BECAUSE YOU THINK THEY’RE NAIVE AND FOOLISH. WELL I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!!!”

“papyrus-” 

“DON’T TRY TO FIX ME!!! I’M NOT BROKEN!!!”

Sans just blinked at him

“I HAVE TRIED TIME, AND TIME AGAIN TO MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF MY LIFE. YET YOU AND UNDYNE BOTH HOLD ME BACK BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU KNOW BEST. YOU WON’T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE! UNDYNE “TEACHES” ME THE SAME SPAGHETTI RECIPE EVERY WEEK, AND EVERYONE REFUSES TO TELL ME THAT IT’S AWFUL. YOU ALL JUST DON’T EAT IT. YOU BOTH LIE TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING, AND INSIST ON KEEPING SECRETS ALL THE TIME. YOU’VE NEVER REALLY BELIEVED IN ME, HAVE YOU? YOU’VE JUST BEEN HUMORING ME BECAUSE YOU DON’T FEEL LIKE PUTTING IN ANY EFFORT. THAT’S HOW IT’S ALWAYS BEEN, HASN’T IT? WELL I’M TIRED OF IT.”

“papyrus, im… im sorry”

“I DON’T WANT YOUR DAMN APOLOGY.”

With that, Papyrus walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this one might be a lil ooc, and definitely needs some explaining.  
> so, everyone treats pap like a lil kid yeah? the inn keeper pats him on the head and gives him a lollipop. undyne teaches him the same recipe every time he comes over. sans seems to just humor him and indulge him. and that made me think "damn, that'd fuck me up. he'd probably get fucked up abt it too". and so this shit was written.


	7. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby tries on a suit. Sans loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wow, you look... amazing."

Grillby nervously stepped out of the dressing room. He didn’t usually wear suits this fancy, but with his and Sans’ wedding coming up, he needed something more formal than his bar clothes.

Sans’ jaw dropped as he looked at Grillby.

“……………..i should probably-”

“wow, you look… amazing”

“…really?”

“yeah! that suit’s perfect grillbz.

Grillby relaxed a little.

“…..you really think so?”

“yeah, but you look uncomfortable, so let’s just buy it and go, alright? you can switch back into your regular clothes and we can go play some arcade games or something”

“……sounds like a plan”

Sometimes he really loved Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grillby is a nervous boi


	8. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's underswap papgore fluff. this was a tumblr request cause i was begging for ppl to send me requests and somebody noticed that i like papgore

Papyrus was fond of most weather, but his favorite weather by far was when it got sunny after a light rainfall. Because those days always seemed so calm and quiet, and he could just hang around outside and appreciate the way everything was a little more vibrant.

But most of all, he loved those days because Asgore would always visit then, with some sort of sweet treat, fresh baked just for him, and he would stay and relax, taking a break from everything.

They took the time together to do everything but talk about their lives. Papyrus knew his boyfriend would rather not focus on his day to day work, and Asgore knew Papyrus was just a rather private person. So instead, they traded cheesy jokes and cheesier pet names, and then, when they were both too giggly to continue, they just enjoyed each other’s presence. Relishing in the closeness and the warmth they got from each other was more than enough.

Some days, when they weren’t as cheery, they would just lie in one spot, not saying a word, until they fell asleep together. On those days, they would always wake up in the morning with a blanket covering them, and a note from Sans commenting on how cute they looked. As embarrassing as it was for Papyrus, Asgore still insisted on keeping every single one of them.

No matter what they did, though, they were just grateful to have each other’s company.

Asgore was so busy so often, but he always made time in his hectic schedule to visit on days like this, and Papyrus couldn’t be more glad.


	9. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another tumblr request, this time some good ol sansgore fluff

Sans woke up slowly, blearily trying to figure out why he was awake. A glance at the clock on his dresser top told him it was about three in the morning. After a second or two longer, his sleepy mind put two and two together and he realized that his bed was very empty, and he was very cold. Frowning, he stumbled downstairs.

As he expected, he saw Asgore in the kitchen, sipping at a mug of tea. He must have been louder than he thought coming down the stairs, because Asgore spotted him immediately.

“Ah, I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb you, Sans. I was having trouble sleeping, and thought a cup of tea might soothe me.”

“no worries, fluffybuns. c’mere tho, im cold and youre warm.”

Asgore gave a light chuckle at that, and crossed the room. He picked Sans up gently, and carried him into the living room, sitting down on the couch with him.

“anyone ever tell you what a good pillow you make asgore?”

“I cannot say that anyone has”

“that’s a shame. cause you make a great pillow.”

He didn’t know what had woken Asgore up, and Asgore didn’t seem like he was going to explain, but he hoped his company was enough to cheer him up a bit. He certainly wasn’t going to push him to talk about it if he wasn’t comfortable. 

“hey asgore, what do you call a tired skeleton?”

“Well, I would call him Sans!”

“oh man, i was gonna say the grim sleeper but i like yours better.”

Asgore let out a real laugh at that, and wrapped his arms around Sans.

Sometimes, Asgore had rough nights, but the milder ones could usually be solved with just someone to keep him company for a bit, and Sans was more than happy to provide that.


	10. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short one even by my standards, but basically undyne and sans fight downstairs while papyrus has a panic attack in his closet.  
> i took a tumblr request that was basically "papyrus hides in his closet" and i ran with it
> 
> anyway ive never written someone having a panic attack before so let me know how i did? cause i wanna know if theres anything i can improve if i wanna write something like this in the future

He could hear Undyne and Sans shouting downstairs. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he knew it wasn’t anything good. They’d been shouting for at least a half an hour, and they didn’t show any signs of stopping.

It had started as a mild disagreement. He couldn’t even focus enough to remember what it had been about, but within seconds it had devolved into insults, and the shouting had come soon after that. They had both gotten so wrapped up so quickly that they hadn’t noticed him flee to his room. 

So that was how he’d ended up here, curled up in his closet, desperately trying everything he could to block out the noise. No matter what he did though, he could still hear them, and he swore they had only gotten louder in the past few minutes. 

He heard glass shattering. He was starting to panic. Nothing good could come out of a physical fight, not with someone as fragile as his brother, not with someone as strong as Undyne. 

He needed to go down there, he needed to put a stop to this. He couldn’t move. He was shaking, when had he started shaking? His breath was coming in short gasps, and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. 

He tried to force himself to his feet, but he stumbled and fell, hitting the floor loudly, vision going black at the edges. 

The last thing he registered before he blacked out was the commotion downstairs suddenly coming to a stop.


	11. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kingdings, as requested by a tumblr anon.  
> i made it a discussion abt asgore pining over gaster tho cause idk how the fuck to write gaster

Asgore was in over his head.

He had somehow managed to hire the cutest, most loveable royal scientist he could have possibly picked. 

It seemed like every day he found another quirk of Gaster’s, and fell even further in love with him.

He had thought he was being subtle about it, as well, until one day Undyne arrived earlier than usual to issue her reports, as he was seeing off Gaster after his weekly meeting to discuss how his research was going.

Undyne behaved normally at first, until Gaster had left the room. 

“So, when are you gonna ask him out?”

“Undyne!” he lightly scolded her “That would be highly unprofessional at best.”

“Yeah! But who’s gonna give you shit for it? You’re the king of all monsters, you really think anyone’s gonna have the nerve to call you out for dating the royal scientist?”

“Perhaps they wouldn’t say anything to me, but it would certainly reflect poorly on him-”

“And he’s the royal scientist!! He’s too important for anyone to give him shit either, especially if he was dating the king of all monsters!”

He started to speak, but Undyne interrupted him before he could get a single word out.

“It sounds to me like you just don’t want to admit that you’re scared.”

Asgore gaped at her for a moment, but couldn’t think of a response.

“HA! That look says it all! You ARE scared!”

She seemed to settle a bit, though, after a moment.

“…Nah, I don’t blame you though. Even I get stressed out at the thought of asking someone out.”

She took a look at him, and seemed to sense his desire to change the subject.

“Anyway! Let’s get to the reports!”

The rest of the meeting went by unremarkably, just the usual reports. 

As Undyne left, he took a moment to consider her words.

Even though he hated to admit it, she was right. He was scared.

He was so absolutely in over his head.


	12. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested gerson/asgore, and instead of actually writing them together, i wrote a pre relationship drabble with frisk Meddling

It had been a few years since the barrie had broken, and his shop on the surface was doing well. That little human kid would stop by every now and then and strike up a conversation as well.

Speak of the devil, there they were now! He wondered what the little rascal would say today.

They walked up to him, chipper as could be, and immediately got to signing with their nimble little hands.

_“Gerson, I have a question for you.”_

“Well, ask away! Can’t promise I’ll remember the answer though, wa ha ha!

_“What do you think of Asgore?”_

“Fluffybuns? Well I reckon I already told you about him back in my old shop!”

“ _No, I mean what do you **really** think? You have to be honest with your feelings!"_

_****_

Oh, he saw where the kiddo was trying to take this.

_****_

“Well, what else is there to say? He’s a soft-hearted, likeable fellow! Seems a lot happier now that we’re free, too.”

_****_

They seemed less than impressed with that answer, to say the least.

_****_

_“Come on, I know you like him!”_

_****_

“Well sure, I don’t think there’s a soul who’s met him who doesn’t like him! Well, other than Queen Toriel, of course, wa ha ha!”

_****_

_“Mom’s actually on better terms with him now, but that’s not what I meant! You LIKE like him.”_

_****_

They kept signing before he could talk again, the hooligan.

_****_

_“I know you like him, and I know he likes you too! One of you just has to admit it out loud! Then you can smooch and everyone will be happy!”_

_****_

“Well if there’s one thing this old turtle’s good at, it’s being stubborn! You’ll never get me to admit to that!”

_****_

_“Ohh but you implied it!! You do like him, you just admitted to not wanting to admit it!”_

_****_

Shoot. This kid was too clever for their own good.

_****_

“You’re getting too old to be playing matchmaker anyway. Run along now, or I’ll find you a chore to do!”

_****_

They pouted at that.

_****_

_“Fine, but don’t be surprised if you end up under the mistletoe with Asgore this Christmas!”_

_****_


	13. Infinity Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papyrus gets the infinity gauntlet he just has the fucking infinity gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know anything about infinity war

It had taken quite a bit of work to get all those infinity stones! Everyone kept trying to stop him for some reason. But whatever, he had them all now! He was going to fix this overpopulation problem in a literal snap!

So why was everyone looking at him like that?

"bro, you don't have to do this."

"EVERYONE KEEPS SAYING THAT, BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY!"

"what?? what do you mean you don't understand why??"

"I MEAN, I _DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY._ WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU ALL THINK IM GOING TO DO?"

"wha- aren't you gonna kill a bunch of people?"

"WHAT? NO, THAT WOULD BE STUPID, I'M GOING TO DOUBLE THE AMOUNT OF RESOURCES IN THE UNIVERSE."

"...oh."

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANY OF YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO KILL PEOPLE? YOU KNOW I DON'T DO THAT."

"uh..."

"OH WELL, IT DOESN'T MATTER. TIME TO SOLVE ALL OF THE PROBLEMS FOREVER!"

He snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1 in the morning. i have school later. i cant fucking sleep.


End file.
